Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a control system for an apparatus wherein material is dried by heat, the control system regulating the amount of time and heat applied thereto. In general, the control system comprises a timing mechanism including a timer motor, cam means coupled to the timer motor, and switch means responsive thereto to open and close electrical circuits to heating means and the timer motor; temperature regulating means electrically connected in series with the heating means; and electrical circuit means electrically connecting the timer motor in parallel with the temperature regulating means.
The timing mechanism used in the control system in general comprises a motor drive means, cam means coupled to the motor drive means to be rotated thereby; at least one set of switching structures responsive to the cam means comprising a terminal block, a first electrical contact blade cantilevered on a side of the terminal block, a second electrical contact blade cantilevered on an opposite side of the terminal block, and first electrical contacts carried by the contact blades each engaging at least one second electrical contact to complete electrical circuits therethrough; and electrical terminals connected to the electrical contacts.
The present invention pertains to a control system, and more particularly to a control system regulating the amount of time and heat that is applied to a fabric being dried and a timing mechanism used in such control system.
As is well known in the appliance industry, the number of different types of fabric needed to be dried in automatic clothes dryers is constantly increasing. This has caused the control systems used to regulate the heat in the appliance to become complicated and expensive to produce. More specifically, all fabrics hold a certain amount of moisture and over-drying removes this natural moisture and sets wrinkles, making clothing harsh, and apparent shrinkage may occur. Therefore, certain fabrics cannot be exposed to high temperatures for too long a period and, therefore, the heat must be shut off when a desired temperature is reached. In some cases, the clothes may not be sufficiently dry at that temperature. And when the heat is turned off, the clothes will cool down due to evaporation. Thus, the amount of moisture in the fabric will determine the amount of time and heat required to complete a cycle. Therefore, the control system regulating the amount of heat being applied to the fabric must provide a means to reapply heat until the proper dryness is reached at which time the fabric is cooled to room temperature and the drying cycle is completed.